Cuidándote
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: Lo viste tan lejos, a pesar de que estaba a tu lado. Y no lo sentiste tan tuyo, a pesar de que era tu hermano /tokio hotel/ songfic basado en la cancion de Bebe.


No se si realmente la canción le quede al tema, pero es una manera de decir que por muy tuyo que sea a veces es mejor dejarlo ir...a veces.

F. Endeyng

* * *

-Cuidándote-

Cada día y cada noche. Tus ojos estaban puestos sobre el ¿Cuanto lo amabas? Ni tu lo sabias, pero era tan grande tu amor que a veces dolía sentirlo vibrar en tu corazón.

En las noches dormías aferrado a el, como si eso te asegurara que siempre iba estar a tu lado. Y solías besar su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios; tan despacio y con tanto amor que el se removía sonriendo entre tus brazos. Siempre, siempre iba ha ser así. Por que eran hermanos, por que eran gemelos.

Y ante esa lógica nadie podía refutarte nada. Nadie.

_Despacito, cuando tu dormías_

_Ella te hablaba, te preguntaba, te protegía_

Y eras feliz con esa infantil idea. Por que sabias que no había nadie a quien tú hermano mirara como te mira a ti, a nadie a quien admirara y respetara tanto_._ Tú eras su todo, al igual que el para ti.

Bill era tuyo, tan tuyo. Consagrabas tu vida a él, lo amabas, lo mimabas, lo abrazabas. Le dabas tanto, más de lo que cualquiera incluso tu madre le pudiera dar. Era tu hermano menor lo tenias que cuidar, era tu alma gemela y la tenias que amar. Era tu vida entera y la vida tenia que estar a su lado.

_Ella prometió darte todo,_

_Pero solo pudo darte lo que tuvo._

_Para ti lo más hermoso era amanecer junto a sus ojos, Iluminando el mundo._

Pero hay algo que Tom no sabe, y que su hermanito le oculta. Bill era feliz con ese amor desbordante que su hermano le entregaba. Era, por que ya no lo es.

Ya no necesitaba aferrarse a él para sentirse seguro. Como tampoco le era suficiente lo que Tom le daba, lo que le entregaba con tanta devoción. Por que el era un alma libre que se había cansado de despertar siempre en los mismos brazos.

Que lejanos se le hacían aquellos días, cuando sonreía como niño bobo, a las caricias de su hermano, a las mañanas juntos, a las noches y a los besos.

Que lejanos.

_Pero los pájaros no pueden ser enjaulados Por que ellos son del cielo,_

_Ellos son del aire, Y su amor es demasiado grande para coartarlo._

Él había crecido, necesitaba ese algo que tú ya no le podías dar. Ya no era tu niño Tom, dudo realmente si alguna vez lo fue. Por que aunque son de la misma edad, tú siempre olvidaste ese detalle.

Ya era todo un hombre, un hombre que tu deberías dejar ir.

_Volaste alrededor de la luna con ella,_

_Le pediste que nunca se fuera,_

_Y ella respondió:_

_Mi amor siempre estará cuidándote._

Pero un día, te diste cuenta. Ya no podías hacerte el ciego por mas tiempo, no si eso hacia sufrir a Bill. Y la odiaste, odiaste a la maldita realidad que te quebraba todos tus bonitos sueños.

Tu hermano ya no era feliz a tu lado, al menos no como antes.

Y el medio recorrió tus venas, el corazón se te encogió y pensaste que ibas a morir. Bill, tu Bill ya no te amaba.

Y lloraste lleno de horror cuando viste su maleta al lado de la puerta. No debía irse. Fue entonces que apareció detrás de la puerta con su mirada llena de culpa. No lo dejaste ni hablar cuando te lanzaste hacia él.

_Y la dejaste volar,_

_Y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler,_

_Pero solo tu sabia que así tenía que ser, Que así tenia que ser._

No quiero Bill, no quiero-tus lagrimas habían mojado su rostro mismo que besabas torpemente- Por favor, dime que No

No lo hare Tom- una lagrima negra se le resbaló pero subió su mano y acaricio tu mejilla- No lo hare, lamento haberlo pensado

Besaste sus labios agradecido, y lo tomaste posesivamente de la cintura, lo encerraste en ti.

El no se podía ir de tu lado. Simplemente no podía.

_Ella prometió darte todo,_

_Pero solo pudo darte lo que tuvo,_

_Para ti lo más hermoso era amanecer junto a sus ojos Iluminando el mundo._

Aquella noche mientras tu hermano dormía de nueva cuenta aferrado a ti. Lloraste como nunca pensaste que ibas a llorar.

Habías perdido la oportunidad de ser libre y te maldijiste mil veces por que por primera vez en tu vida hiciste caso al capricho de Tom. Cuando debiste haber sido egoísta no lo fuiste, te venció la mirada suplicante de Tom, su temor a perderte y caíste derrotado entre sus brazos.

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra, escurriendo tu maquillaje. Pero en ese momento no te importo como lucia tu hermoso rostro, ni lo patético que podías verte.

Es mas, en ese momento odiabas con todo tu corazón ser quien eras. Odiaste con todo tu maltrecho corazón ser Bill Kaulitz.

_Pero los pájaros no pueden ser enjaulados Por que ellos son del cielo,_

_Ellos son del aire, Y su amor es demasiado grande para coartarlo._

¿Quién podría decirle a Tomlo desdichado que estaba haciendo a Bill? ¿Quién tendrá el valor para decirle, que es de el que Bill debe protegerse?

Quizás nadie

_Y la dejaste volar,_

_Y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler,_

_Pero solo tu sabia que así tenía que ser,_

¿Quién podría decirle a Bill que su hermano es igual de desdichado que el? ¿Quién tendrá el valor para decirle que no por quedarse a su lado las cosas volverán a ser iguales?

Aparentemente nadie

_Y la dejaste volar,_

_Y sus ojos lloraron hasta doler,_

_Pero solo ella sabia que así tenía que ser,_

Abriste tus ojos, pero algo había cambiado, lo viste tan lejos, a pesar de que estaba a tu lado. Y no lo sentiste tan tuyo, a pesar de que era tu hermano

_Y la dejaste volar,_

_Y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler_

Y ya no pudiste oír a su corazón latir con fuerza, ni sentir ese calor de sus labios ni la suavidad de su piel, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba debajo del tuyo.

Podías encerrar su cuerpo pero no su alma. Que tarde te diste cuenta.

Lo habías perdido Tom. Perdiste a lo que mas amabas, perdiste a Bill.

_Pero solo tu sabia que así tenía que ser_

_Que así tenia que ser._


End file.
